1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus having a belt agitator for agitating a cleaning agent into a carpet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well-known apparatus for cleaning carpet is the so-called "bonnet" cleaning apparatus. A bonnet cleaning apparatus uses an applicator pad that is placed under a plate-mounted brush. The brush rotates about an axis that is substantially vertical with respect to the carpet being cleaned. Rotation of the brush causes the pad to rotate in a generally circular path over the carpet. A cleaning agent is sprayed directly onto the carpet and onto the applicator pad. The pad, moving in a circular direction with respect to the surface of the carpet, agitates the cleaning agent into the carpet. There is some difference of opinion as to whether the rotation of the applicator pad as described has a deleterious effect on the ply-twisted pile of the carpet.
In view of the foregoing it is believed to be advantageous to provide an agitating apparatus for applying a cleaning agent to a carpet using an agitating motion that is substantially rectilinearly parallel to the pile surface of the carpet.